<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by RIOT (riotriotriot)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333007">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotriotriot/pseuds/RIOT'>RIOT (riotriotriot)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>none applicable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotriotriot/pseuds/RIOT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of my inner world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You awake laying on a quilt. You sit up, and around you is tall mint toned grass. Standing, it sits at around two, maybe three feet tall. Looking out towards the East you see the end of the field, leading to shorter, more natural to you coloured grass. As you glance south all that you can see is the white caps of mountains and flat fields, the concrete walls of a new maze in the distance. Turning west you’re faced with two forests. The one more north is tinted an orange red, the leaves made of fire. The trees look as if they’re Cherry blossom, pine of some sort and oak. The southern forest is harder to see, shrouded in a dark pink mist. Looking back towards the north is a tall redwood forest, the trees stretching up far. You look up, and the sky is tinted a gentle lavender, white clouds float across the sky, you can’t seem to see a sun, although the light across the space says mid day. You walk, passing a river that’s almost purple in colour, onto the short grass and to a long cobblestone path. The maze is clearer, past a small marsh. Northeast is yet another forest, a mix of trees like the fire forest but natural this time, the leaves many shades of green. You turn south, and two different plots of flat land are what you see, a snowy pine forest far off by the mountains. One plot is almost blackened, while the other a healthy brown dirt. You can see the edges of a lake and white sand beyond the maze, and closer, black sand and a grey fog curling around it. You turn north down the path until you reach the large black sand beach, dark boulders mixing into the Eastern forest, and a steep cliff cutting the Redwood forest Westward. This world is quite small, you can almost see the mountains over the horizon, it’s a little disorienting for a moment. You step off onto the sand, and walk over to the violet coloured sea. The water is cold, as you’d expect it to be, and you shake off your feet. You make your way over, back to the tall grass field, and sit on one of the white wicker swings that’s rope seems to extend into nowhere. You swing there for a bit before laying down on the quilt, dozing off and waking again, you’re back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to draw this, but words always come better to me than art.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>